Mechanization and adoption of new technologies on farms have contributed to the decrease in human labor requirements and increased efficiency. Nonetheless, plantbed and transplanting operations for both greenhouse and field crops remain a major bottleneck in the production systems of vegetables, tobacco, trees and various floricultural and field crops. Many attempts have been made worldwide to develop fully automated transplanters and seedling production systems, but to date none of the dry-land, fully automatic transplanters and automated seedling culturing systems have been adopted and implemented by the industry and/or are in commercial production. Mechanical type automatic transplanters have been commercially available for the past two decades, however, some designs impart a tilt to the seedling, resulting in adverse affects. Demand for increased crop production per unit area worldwide has increased the need for a new approach to the design of an automatic crop transplanter for rice, as well as transplanters for general use.